La ladrona y el monstruo
by H.Pau Hyuuga
Summary: A Hinata la habían secuestrado a los tres años de edad y enseñado a ser una ladrona, solo había visto por ella misma y velado por sus intereses que hasta ahora solo habían sido el dinero, eso hasta que una misión lo cambió todo.
1. Chapter 1

La brisa entro por su ventana tan cálida como siempre acompañada de algunos granos de arena, el se levantó de la cama sin haberla usado debidamente como siempre le pasaba, con aquella bestia en su interior el dormir no era una opción y menos siendo ahora el kazekage de su aldea, jamás lo había imaginado ni soñado como su rubio amigo pero había pasado y ahora era su obligación mantenerlos a salvo incluso si la amenaza era el mismo.

Se metió a bañar como todas las mañanas dejando que la armadura que siempre lo acompañaba para defenderlo se deslizara por su piel dejándola al descubierto, aquella era su rutina, para lo único que dejaba aquella capa de arena era para ducharse, era incluso raro dejar de sentir los granos contra su piel. Termino de ducharse, tomo una toalla y se secó el cuerpo lentamente, al estar completamente seco regreso su armadura a su lugar mientras se ponía la ropa que siempre usaba, unos pantalones negros y una chamarra de manga larga color vino para taparse un poco del inclemente sol que hacía en Sunakugare. Ato la calabaza a su espalda y se dirigió a la torre donde tendría que sentarse a leer pergaminos toda la mañana, era esa la peor parte de ser Kage a su parecer, no es que fuera alguien de mucho movimiento pero le fastidiaba de sobremanera tener que estar horas sentado.

Al llegar a su oficina dejo la calabaza a un lado de la puerta y se sentó a leer como siempre, era demasiado temprano para que siquiera su secretaria hubiera llegado, era mejor así para él, no era muy bueno tratando con personas, solo era bueno con sus hermanos aunque aún a ellos algunas veces les daba miedo, el único con el que se sentía completamente libre era con su rubio amigo Naruto, de él no sabía nada hacía dos años pero sabía que él estaba bien y se estaba volviendo más fuerte, esperaba que lo suficiente lo necesitaría dada las circunstancias actuales, corría el rumor de que una organización los estaba cazando, a los Jinchuriki. El por su parte estaba haciendo lo posible por fortalecer la aldea pero si quería protegerla debía viajar a Konoha, ahí lo mantendrían a salvo y su aldea no sufriría, había hecho del saber de todos que se iría un par de semanas, había un espía siguiéndolo desde hace medio año, desde que se había enterado de su existencia había estado tentándolo, asegurándose que fuera verdad, esa tarde sus hermanos y el saldrían de viaje, todos creían que iban a buscar a Akatsuki, así no lo buscarían en ninguna aldea en específico y sobretodo no en la suya, era lo que más le preocupaba la seguridad de todos aquellos que habían puesto su vida en sus manos, en sus muy jóvenes manos

— Gaara ya todo está preparado, en cuanto tu desees podemos partir —el pelirrojo hasta entonces se percató de que ya era tarde, las dos de la tarde exactamente, no sabía en qué momento había pasado tantas horas pero no importaba ya era hora de irse, necesitaban estar en Konoha antes del anochecer o al menos esa era la meta

— Si, de inmediato salimos— se levantó de su asiento sintiendo los estragos de estar tantas horas sentado, ignoro todo caminando hacía su hermana cargando la calabaza sobre su espalda como siempre, atravesaron las puertas de la aldea media hora después de eso sabiendo que había un par de ojos que los miraban sin poder seguirlos, había dado la orden de que nadie saliera de la aldea hasta que el volviera

..

..

..

Escucho un ruido de pisadas, no podrían seguirlos hasta que se alejaran aún más, no era buena idea ir siguiendo al kazekage estando sobre su elemento fuerte, podría matarlos con solo mover una mano si se daba cuenta de su presencia, escondida detrás de algunas lonas que simulaban la pared de la aldea ella y sus dos compañeros esperaron pacientes a que se alejaran dos kilómetros, ocultaron su chackra hasta que ya no podrían sentirlo y se movilizaron, corrieron a la par de los hermanos lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos

— Ustedes dos apúrense o los perderemos, no sabemos a dónde irán— hablo tan suave como siempre pero aun así había un tinte en su voz que reflejaba que no estaba bromeando, si fallaban aquella misión los mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, sus acompañantes asintieron y se movieron más rápido, llegaron al bosque aproximadamente cinco horas después, ahora si estaban en su elemento y el kage caería, lo había estado estudiando hace más de un año, aquel trabajo era el más largo que le habían encomendado pero el pago era suficiente para poder vivir bien el resto de su vida, podría dejar de ser una ladrona si así lo quisiera, no lo hacía pero el dinero era lo que la movía, así le habían enseñado desde que tenía memoria, subieron a los árboles, era donde tenían mayor control, se dispersaron rodeando a la pequeña comitiva, tenían sus transmisores para poder comunicarse

— Princesa yo voy el kage… Estoy ansioso de enseñarle un par de cosas—le desesperaba tanto su compañero, habían ya acordado algo desde el principio y ahora quería venir a cambiar todo solo por su ego, eso no se lo permitiría

— Suigetsu no te lo volveré a repetir, yo iré por Sabaku, tu encárgate de Kankuro, Juugo lo hará con Temari en fuerza física no hay quien le gane, no quiero volver a escuchar que me contradigas—no necesitaba más que aquellas palabras para dejarle en claro que ahí la que mandaba era ella, necesitaban apurarse, los de suna no tardarían en percatarse de su presencia y cuando eso sucediera el factor sorpresa se iría dejándolos seguramente muertos o peor aún capturados para seguramente ser asesinados por quien los había mandado

— De acuerdo Princesa—y no se dijo más del asunto, en cuanto llegaron a un claro atacaron

…

…

…

Desde que había salido de la aldea se sentía vigilado, había expresado su sentir a sus hermanos pero además de ponerse más alerta no pudieron hacer más, no había nada a la vista así que seguramente solo se estaba poniendo paranoico, o eso se hizo creer, lo consulto también con el Shukaku pero este no había estado muy interesado en ayudarle, siempre era así, si no había sangre de por medio su Bijuu no estaba muy interesado en ayudarle, siguieron su camino cada vez más rápido, constantemente miraba sobre su hombro pero no lograba ver nada, entraron al bosque más tarde de lo planeado, estaba frustrado y mucho, no iban a poder llegar a Konoha ese día, tendrían que acampar pronto, antes de que la noche terminara de llegar. Corrieron por varios metros hasta que empezó de nuevo aquella sensación de que algo no estaba bien, alguien los seguía, estaba más seguro que nunca, estaba por decírselo a sus hermanos cuando sintió un chackra, ya no se escondían, escucho voces pronunciando algún jutsu que no reconoció bien y de pronto una enorme ola apareció frente a ellos, era una emboscada, oficialmente estaban bajo ataque.

Sintió el agua golpearlos, intento defenderlos con arena pero esta quedaba inservible con el agua, de golpe quedo sin armadura gracias a esta misma, la arena ahora convertida en lodo abandono lentamente su piel, se separó de sus hermanos por la corriente golpeándose con un par de rocas, se levantó cuando el agua se dispersó y miro delante de él una joven, debería tener su edad pero no estaba muy seguro, tenía el cabello negro con destellos azules, tenía puesto un traje negro con armadura, le recordaba vagamente a los trajes ANBU, y su cara no la alcanzaba a distinguir bien gracias a una máscara de mariposa, muy al estilo de estos aunque la suya era completamente negra con detalles en azul claro y lila, no era muy alta pero tenía una esbelta figura aun que lo que más resaltaba eran su pechos, Gaara intento no prestar mucha atención en estos y solo mirar donde se suponía estaban sus ojos

— Kazekage, es un placer por fin vernos de frente—su voz era tal como la esperaba, suave y melódica aunque bastante fría y cruel

— ¿Quién eres? —fue lo único que dijo mientras se concentraba en cómo salir, intentaba hacer una bolita de arena lo más pronto posible, si solo pudiera secar algo de arena saldría de ahí

— Estas perdido, eres mío, se me todos tus trucos hasta los que crees que son secretos, para ya con eso el agua tiene chackra evitara que tu arena se seque en bastante tiempo—se acercó al chico lentamente, su cabello estaba atado a una coleta alta, al estar tan cerca se puso en una posición que Gaara recordó vagamente haber visto en Neji Hyuuga hace un par de años en los exámenes para ascender a Chunin aunque sus recuerdos de esa época eran muy vagos

— Un Hyuuga… No sabía de uno renegado, no traes puesto el protector de la aldea… No vienes por parte de ella—eso quería creer al menos, Konoha eran sus aliados era imposible que ellos mandaran a alguien además de que había ido varias veces y jamás había visto a una joven parecida a ella

— Hay muchas cosas que desconoce Kazekage—avanzo un poco más empezando una pelea con el líder, él estaba algo oxidado por la falta de práctica, jamás había estado sin su arena era campo poco y casi no explorado por él y aun así él era un Kage él podía hacerle frente a ella, al menos hasta que consiguiera pensar en cómo salir de esta. Luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un Hyuuga era de las cosas mas complicadas que había hecho en su vida, aquella chica no tenía el nivel de el genio que había presenciado en los exámenes pero definitivamente no era sencillo

— Basta ya, nuestras aldeas son aliadas—intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, tenía que hacerlo antes de que el shukaku se desesperara, ya lo sentía dentro de el rugiendo y gritando salir. La chica alcanzo a darle dos golpes en los brazos haciéndolo sentir mas pesado, era suficiente si no pensaba parar el tendría que jugar su carta mas fuerte, se alejo dando un par de brincos hacía atrás cerrando los ojos, dejo que poco a poco el Bijuu tomara el control parcial de su cuerpo

— Ahí esta… —la joven se detuvo esperando que el pelirrojo terminara su transformación, saco un kunai de su estuche haciendo un corte en su palma

— Morirás jovencita, jamás debiste enfrentarnos, tu sangre alimentara mi arena—aquella voz sonó grave, mas de lo que ya era y malévola, se detuvo un momento mirándolo, estaba lista para enfrentarlo pero aun así estar frente a un monstruo así siempre era impactante, apretó los puños empezando a hacer sellos, ella estaba lista, mas que nunca estaba lista para enfrentarlo

— Querido, has caído— corrió hacía el mientras su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse en el mapache más pronto de lo planeado pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder, lograría lo que había ido a hacer o moriría en el proceso, el ahora animal intento tomarla con sus garras pero la chica era más ágil al menos por ahora, tuvo que saltar un par de veces para librarse. Logro llegar a su espalda y empezó a formar un sello con su sangre en esta aun que tuvo que alejarse a la mitad ya que la bestia empezó a golpear su espalda contra los árboles para librarse de ella.

— No sé qué tramas chiquilla pero no lo lograras tan fácil—lanzo una zarpada hacía ella mientras esta estaba cayendo, esta vez logro asestarle el golpe lanzándola varios metros hasta que un tronco detuvo su vuelo, cayó al suelo sin aire sangrando bastante

— No creí que fuera sencillo—se levantó teniendo que recargarse sobre su rodilla para lograrlo, respiro profundo antes de correr de nuevo hacía el, esquivo varios golpes y se posiciono de nuevo sobre su espalda intentando terminar el sello que había comenzado momentos antes, necesitaba ser rápida o se desmayaría antes de lograrlo, había gastado tanto chackra intentando llegar

— Bájate de ahí para que pueda pulverizarte—el Shukaku estaba tan enojado que no estaba prestando atención a lo que ella hacía, intentaba quitarla de su espalda usando la arena que tenía pero la joven era escurridiza.

— Lo malo de ustedes es que son muy impulsivos—dijo antes de lograr terminar su sello, puso ambas manos en su espalda gritando, esta se ilumino de lila esparciéndose por todo el cuerpo del mapache antes de que explotara mandándolo a los dos a extremos opuestos, en el camino la arena abandono por completo al pelirrojo dejándolo inconsciente y desprotegido ante el golpe, la chica no sufrio un destino diferente, golpeo el árbol sin poder protegerse de ninguna manera pero al menos su trabajo estaba hecho solo esperaba que sus compañeros hicieran el suyo


	2. Perdido

Ambos cayeron al piso sin conocimiento, la joven sangrando bastante por sus heridas y el Kazekage demasiado débil para reponerse del golpe, algo había pasado en su interior, no escuchaba al Shukaku pidiéndole sangre, no podía sentir su chakra fluyendo dentro de el, simplemente ya no estaba dentro de el o al menos no había rastros que se lo indicaban.

Un joven alto y fornido llegó al claro cargando a su compañero en el hombro, parecía que lo habían logrado, apenas pero lo hicieron, cargo al Kage en su otro hombro y a la chica como princesa, apenas podía con los tres en su estado pero necesitaba llegar a su guarida antes de que alguno muriera.

…

…

..

Despertó sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo doler, definitivamente pelear con un Jinchuriki no era la experiencia más sencilla que hubiera experimentado pero al menos su misión estaba cumplida, ahora solo faltaba esperar a ver quién daba más dinero por el joven, si Akatsuki, algún rival que le tuviera resentimiento o su aldea, sinceramente no le interesaba quien se quedara con el mientras le pagaran una buena cantidad de dinero por tenerlo. Gran parte de su cuerpo y mente le pedían hacerse la dormida o dormir más tiempo pero no debía, tenía que pararse y poner a sus subordinados en forma, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero por lo débil que estaba suponía que debían haber sido días o puede que hasta una semana.

Se paró de la cama mirando por primera vez su estado, tenía muchas cortadas en todo el cuerpo pero lo que más le preocupaba era aquella herida en su abdomen, actualmente estaba estable, seguramente gracias a cierta compañera suya, la habían entrenado bien en el arte de sanar pero aun así eso dejaría una marca que le prohibiría usar bikini el resto de su vida, era una lástima ella deseaba tanto ir al mar. Se puso su ropa de siempre, al menos siempre que no estaba de "misión". Una sudadera negra ajustada y unos pantalones ninja del mismo color igual de justos, se calzo sus botas hasta la rodilla y acomodo su máscara, no había momento en el que no la trajera puesta, todos tenían prohibido quitársela, las consecuencias eran la muerta a quien se atreviera, para su desgracia ya había tenido que asesinar a varios efectivos gracias a su curiosidad. Siempre eran tan sencillos de leer, se sonrojaban o algunos intentaban asesinarla, ninguno estaba a su nivel.

Camino por los largos pasillos de aquel lugar que se atrevía a llamar hogar, las paredes color café claro en algún momento suponía habían sido blancas pero nadie en aquel lugar estaba muy ocupado en limpiar solo intentaban no ensuciar demasiado. Había marcas de garras, sangre, sudor, lodo y otros líquidos en el piso, recuento de todas aquellas batallas que había tenido gracias a problemas con sus subordinados, paso varias puertas antes de llegar a la que buscaba, la abrió dando paso a una sala de estar completamente desordenada, contaba con tres sillones amplios de color café, dos mesas una más grande y alta que la otra, era lo que llamaban comedor aun que le faltaban sillas y alguien que quisiera sentarse a comer ahí para usarlo de modo adecuado, había platos de ramen, dangos y pizza por todo el lugar y en medio de todo ese desorden estaban las personas que buscaba.

— Se les acabo la fiesta, recojan todo— había desorden que podía soportar, después de todo eran ladrones no podía pedir que fueran demasiado educados pero esto era demasiado incluso para su calaña

— Princesita—el primero en reaccionar fue el joven de pelo blanco, se levantó del sillón dejando de pelear con sus compañeros por alguna tontería

— Butter no deberías estar fuera de la cama—la siguiente en pararse del sillón fue una joven de cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, cubriendo estos traía unos lentes morados, su atuendo era bastante atrevido aunque no era de los peores que le hubieran visto, traía unos shorts negros ajustados y un top morado que dejaba ver su ombligo y un escote poco pronunciado, no tenía demasiadas curvas pero sabía aprovechar lo que poseía

— ¿Para qué ustedes sigan festejando? Creí ya haberles dejado en claro que las relaciones estaban mas que prohibidas—miro al par de pie, sabía que tenían cierto interés uno en el otro pero el amor siempre terminaba mal y ella no quería consolar a nadie y sobretodo no permitiría perder a alguno de los dos por algo tan banal como lo era el amor

— No es lo que cree—de inmediato ambos se sonrojaron y pusieron a la defensiva, ella paso de largo mirando a Juugo, jamás le diría un abierto gracias pero claro que le estaba agradecida, sabía perfectamente que el los había llevado hasta su guarida y puesto a salvo. Se levantó de inmediato inclinando la cabeza

— No quiero verlos tan cerca—se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su prisionero, había que ver como estaba el también, muerto no le servía de nada

…

…

…

Temari despertó sin saber muy bien que había pasado, se hinco mirando la sangre en el piso, esta se mezclaba con el lodo

— Kankuro—se levantó de golpe cuando sus recuerdos llegaron a ella, miro alrededor notando que ya estaba amaneciendo ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos? Empezó a correr buscándolos, no terminaba de entender cómo es que tres personas de las que no tenían registro alguno había logrado vencerlos, si eran así de poderosos debían estar en el libro BINGO y sin embargo no lo estaban, ella sabía que no estaban, Gaara y ella habían estado revisando el libro varias noches investigando posibles sospechosos pero aquellos… Niños no estaban, eran de la edad de su hermano se les veía, tenían voz de adolescentes y aun así estaban secuestrando Kages a poco kilómetros de una aldea aliada, estaban demasiado seguros de sus habilidades o eran demasiado estúpidos para creer que podrían hacerlo.

Encontró a Kankuro debajo de un árbol a varios metros de donde estaba ella, el no estaba en mejores condiciones, su marioneta estaba llena de agua producto de algún o varios jutsus de ese elemento, aquella no había sido una pelea al azar, los habían investigado

— Kankuro párate—le quito el árbol de encima con su viento, se hinco a su lado tomándolo del cuello de la camisa agitándolo hasta lograr que entrara en razón

— ¿Temari? —la miro y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva protegiendo a la chica, intento encontrar a su enemigo sin éxito alguno, se relajó al descubrir que estaban solos

— ¿Qué sucedió? —empezó a recoger sus pertenencias, buscaría a su hermano después, estaba seguro de que estaba bien, seguramente él había acabado con sus contrincantes y por eso no estaban a la vista

— No sé pero Gaara no está en ninguna parte, creo que se lo llevaron—dijo con un tono demasiado serio como para que su hermano lo ignorara o tomara de broma, la miro sorprendido, eso era imposible, su hermano jamás se dejaría atrapar y el Shukaku menos

—Debes estar en un error, es de Gaara de quien hablamos, primero mataría a sus contrincante que dejarse llevar, o tal vez lo hizo a propósito para averiguar sus intenciones —intentaba pensar en todas las posibilidades antes de creer que su hermano estaba en peligro

— Por lo que sea hay que ir a Konoha, este es su territorio ellos deben saber algo—terminaron de recoger sus pertenencias y corrieron más que antes, ya era de noche pero ya no importaba, el Kazekage podía estar en peligro, algo dentro del corazón de Temari le decía que era así

Tardaron varias horas en llegar a la aldea, se detuvieron solamente para presentar sus papeles en la entrada, entraron al despacho de Tsunade igual de apurados

— Chicos cálmense—dijo mirando algunos papeles sin voltearlos a ver, no sabía aun que estaba pasando

—Tsunade-sama tuvimos un problema—empezó a hablar el menor, no podía quedarse callado, era como tener hierro al rojo vivo en su garganta, tal vez era en parte por correr tanto sin tomar descanso

—El Kazekage fue secuestrado cuando veníamos para acá—Temari por su parte intento mantener la calma lo mejor posible, si eran irrespetuosos podían causar un problema político

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me mandaron un mensaje de inmediato?! —la mayor de los tres se levantó de golpe, no tendría tanta consideración con ellos

—Lo lamentamos, solo pudimos correr hacía aquí—ambos hicieron una reverencia a modo de disculpa, no podían perder tiempo escribiendo algo aun que si lo pensaban bien un ave hubiera llegado primero que ellos

—Bien—se sentó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos, estaba muy molesta, que alguien osara secuestrar un kage cerca de su aldea la enfadaba, quien fuera la iba a pagar muy caro, burlarse así de ella no lo iba a dejar pasar— ¡Shizune! —le grito a su amiga descargando parte de su coraje en un grito, esta entro por la puerta muy nerviosa—Quiero a Kakashi y su equipo aquí mismo dentro de media hora o menos, también al equipo de Kurenai son los mejores rastreadores—Temari alzo la vista a la Hokage, iba a preguntar por el equipo de Asuma cuando esta alzo la mano suspirando—Y a Shikamaru y su equipo, Asuma esta en otra misión pero con ellos tres funcionara—la pelinegra asintió y salió tan raído como entro necesitaba darse prisa si quería cumplir con el plazo que le había dado

—Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama nosotros estaremos listos también—no era pregunta, ellos traerían de vuelta a su hermano

—Lo se, pero necesitan asearse y cambiarse—ya tenía preparado donde iban a quedarse así que les indico donde era para que se dieran prisa.

…

…

…

Abrió los ojos despertando gracias a la luz del sol, no recordaba cuantas veces había despertado hasta ahora pero jamás duraba más de dos minutos así antes de caer desmayado de nuevo, por mucho que lo intentara su energía había sido drenada por completo, se sentó mirando el lugar una vez más, tenía una capa de agua de dos centímetros, estaba algo sucia pero entendía el porqué de su existencia, así la tierra o polvo quedaría inservible para que el la usara.

Se paró sintiendo un tirón en su espalda, no era la primera vez pero seguía sin llegar a ver, escucho pasos acercarse, se acostó de golpe haciéndose el dormido

—Kazekage—reconoció la voz, era la chica que lo había dejado así, necesitaba saber que quería—Duerme demasiado para ser tan poderoso—se burló un poco de él, esto lo molesto aun que dejo pasarlo para seguir escuchando—Debe comer—abrió la puerta dejando un plato sobre el agua usando chackra para mantenerlo a flote, cerro de nuevo apenas unos segundos después—Vendré a verlo pronto—y así la voz se alejó, se sentó de nuevo mirando el plato, no sabía si era buena idea comer aunque ella tenía razón si no comía iba a morir antes de averiguar cómo salir, tomo la comida

—Tsk, vamos Shukaku ya despierta—intento hablarle al monstruo dentro de él pero al parecer había decidido quedarse callado, no tenía energía para ponerse a pensar en que estaba sucediendo, una vez que termino de comer se acostó mirando a la nada antes de caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo

 _Bueno hasta aquí queda este capítulo, juro que los siguientes serán más largos se irán aclarando un poco las cosas, aunque será un amor lento tengan paciencia_


	3. Batalla parte 1

Tsunade se paseaba por su oficina mirando los reportes entregados hace menos de media hora por ANBUS que había mandado al lugar del secuestro, no había mucha información de aquellos ninjas, mandar a los ninjas prácticamente a ciegas no era el mejor escenario pero no podía hacer más por el momento, miro a la ventana, los equipos estaban por salir, solo deseaba que todo fuera bien y el Kazekage regresara junto con todos

…

…

…

— Sigo sin entender por qué ellos vinieron—un joven alto de cabello café fue el primero en hablar una vez llegaron a la entrada de la entrada, tenía triángulos rojos en las mejillas, a su lado lo acompañaba un perro blanco

— Porque somos los más fuertes dobe— contesto un chico rubio de ojos azules, tenía tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, alzo el pecho con superioridad, estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta, tres años fuera de su aldea habían sido eternos para el aun que había aprendido mucho

— Todos tienen fortalezas necesarias para la misión—esta vez fue la mayor quien hablo, miraba a la puerta angustiada, confiaba en sus alumnos pero Akatsuki era una fuerza que temer, no estaba segura si ellos estaban listos para enfrentarlos

— Vámonos ya, Gaara necesita nuestra ayuda—Temari intervino, no tenía humor para estar soportando tantas hormonas adolescentes, tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta de la aldea, solo tenía en mente recuperar a su hermano y vengarlo de ser posible

— Bien vámonos ya—dijo un joven de ojos y pelo negros, tenía puesta una camisa blanca abierta hasta el pantalón, era un pantalón negro, en su espalda tenía el símbolo de su clan

— Tu siempre tienes la razón Sasuke-kun—dijo una joven rubia, tenía ojos azul claro, su ropa consistía en un top y una falda moradas con un short negro debajo

Todos ellos dejaron la plática y empezaron su camino, iban formados conforme a sus equipos, hasta delante iban los mayores encabezados por los Jounin encabezados por el peliblanco, seguido por Kurenai muy de cerca, detrás de estos venía el equipo de la arena muy alertas de encontrar cualquier enemigo cerca, no querían que algo los retrasara. Unos metros atrás venía el equipo 8 conformado por Kiba Inuzukab Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuuga, este último había sido ingresado al grupo después de que su antiguo miembro se uniera a RAIZ unos meses después de que terminaran la academia, detrás de ellos venían el equipo diez y casi junto a ellos el equipo siete, ambas chicas se dedicaban a pelear constantemente por el amor del Uchiha que no les prestaba mucha atención, el rubio platicaba amenamente con Chouji y algunas veces con Shikamaru aun qué el último se mantenía más concentrado que los últimos dos.

…

…

…

La pelinegra se mantenía leyendo el pergamino que había recibido de uno de sus infiltrados, soltó un suspiro dejando ir al águila de regreso sin contestar nada, no era necesario el subordinado sabía perfectamente que hacer, salió de la habitación en dirección a su equipo, estos estaban entrenando como ella había ordenado, no quería que perdieran la condición por andar de vagos

— Hebi prepárense saldremos en diez minutos, tendremos visitas de Konoha pronto—dijo mirándolos, el trio se tenso un poco pero no se negaron a la orden de la joven

— ¿Ustedes creen que ella le tema a algo? —le primera en volver a hablar fue la chica de cabello rojo

— Si lo hace lo oculta muy bien—le contesto su compañero mirando hacia donde la silueta de su jefa había desaparecido unos momentos antes, miro a la chica a su lado y sonrió—O tal vez no sabe a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar—rio enseñando sus afilados dientes

— Vivió rodeada de ladrones y de… El, dudo que le hayan enseñado otra cosa además de pelear y robar—contesto el mas grande de los tres mientras se encaminaba hacia dentro, necesitaba prepararse pronto, la pelinegra no aceptaba errores

…

…

…

Poco a poco el grupo comandado por Kakashi se acercaba al lugar donde el Kage había sido secuestrado, Naruto se puso algo serio al ver la destrucción que había en el lugar, no había ningún árbol que hubiera quedado de pie, la hierba y cualquier flor que hubiera habían cedido también ante el ataque, solo quedaba lodo en el piso y uno que otro rastro de pasto

— ¿Quién los ataco? —el Uchiha fue quien rompió el silencio, estaba calmado aun que tenía muchas preguntas, entendía ahora por qué una comitiva tan grande, cualquiera capaz de hacer aquello y llevarse a un Jinchuriki no era un enemigo fácil

— No sabemos, no están en el libro BINGO, eran demasiado jóvenes también—hablo el menor de los hermanos, miraba alrededor buscando alguna pista que antes hubiera pasado por alto pero no había nada que el pudiera distinguir

— Este debe ser su primera vez haciendo algo así—el peliblanco hablo sin perder la calma, sabía que había gente demasiado poderosa en aquel mundo, a su edad poco a poco iba perdiendo el poder de asombrarse

— Bien equipo, es su turno—la mayor hablo mirando a sus subordinados, los tres asintieron y empezaron a rastrear, empezaron en el punto donde los hermanos habían despertado, poco a poco averiguaron donde habían atacado al pelirrojo, encontraron su mochila y algunas pertenencias

—Hay sangre, una huele a él, pero esta no es del Kazekage—hablo Kiba señalando un árbol con un enorme hoyo en medio

— Debe ser de la persona que lo capturo—La rubia se acercó mirando la zona, no podía imaginarse a nadie capaz de derrotar a su hermano, aunque el agua había ayudado a su victoria su hermano sabía pelear muy bien

— Bien ya tenemos un aroma que perseguir al menos—el canino se acercó a olfatear la sangre para poder seguir la búsqueda, alzo las orejas mirando alrededor

— ¿Qué sucede amigo? —su dueño se acerco a oler y escuchar a su compañero

— No es necesario que le preguntes, seguramente me olio—de las sombras salió la chica de pelo negro, los miro a todos tranquilamente, eran solo un puñado de niños a su parecer, nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes— ¿Esto es lo mejor que la hoja tiene? —bufo un poco mirando a los mayores— He luchado contra Genin, Chunin pero jamás contra un Jounin—sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarlos, todos estaban a la defensiva, no hacía falta activar su byakugan para saber qué tan poderosos eran

— ¿Tu? —la chica de la arena hablo algo escéptica, no creía que las mujeres no pudieran ganarle a los hombres pero aquella chica no se veía demasiado fuerte, no había algo en ella que le despertara que pudiera hacer algo malo

— Siempre me pasa, empiezan subestimándome—alzo los hombros intentando no darle importancia pero dentro estaba bastante furiosa, odiaba que pasara aquello

— A nosotros no nos pasara—el Uchiha interrumpió, había aprendido con Haku que nunca se podía confiar solo por la apariencia de un enemigo y menos si era una chica, saco su katana y avanzo hasta ella activando el Sharingan

— Interesante—activo su línea sucesoria también aunque ninguno de ellos pudiera verla, eso le serviría como ventaja, no era la primera vez que luchaba contra un poseedor de aquella técnica, la habían entrenado bastante bien, esquivo sus ataques con dificultad—Eres mejor de lo que me decía el—se alejó algunos metros de un salto, se puso en posición, en sus manos se formaron dos leones azules—Juho Soshikken—dijo al momento de activar su técnica, era la única que podía usar sin que el Uchiha la copiara, al menos eso le había dicho su protector, se abalanzó a él intentando asestarle un golpe en alguno de sus puntos vitales aunque el chico era bastante veloz

—Kakashi-sensei… su postura es algo diferente pero… —el Hyuuga no quería decirlo, aquello no podía ser verdad, el mayor asintió con la cabeza sin dejar que terminara lo que iba a decir, necesitaba hablarlo con la Hokage, nadie les había informado de un Hyuuga renegado, no podía ser posible y hasta no confirmarlo no podía decirle a nadie más, el clan Hyuuga era el segundo clan más importante de la aldea, no podía desprestigiarlos sin pruebas, se alzo el protector para ver mejor aquella batalla

— Vamos Uchiha ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? —alcanzo a asestarle un golpe en el estómago, introdujo algo de su chacra dentro de él, se acercó a su oído unos segundos—Eres justo como Itachi dijo, demasiado predecible—susurro, logro su cometido después de esto, desconcentrarlo, lo pateo en el mismo lugar donde había golpeado lanzándolo hasta sus compañeros

— No te vayas a mover Uchiha, tienes su chacra corriendo por tus corrientes de chacra, si haces algún movimiento podrías morir—dijo el chico de ojos blancos hincándose a su lado, tenía activado el Byakugan para ver los movimientos de la chica e intentar identificar si era o no alguien de su clan pero sí lo era no tenía el sello como él lo cual lo volvía aún más imposible

— Neji cuida de él, tú también Sakura, intenta sacar su chacra—hablo el mayor mirando a la chica, no podía dejar que le hiciera eso a alguien más lo que significaba evitar a toda costa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con eso a varios de sus subordinados

— Vamos Hatake—alzo una de sus manos deshaciendo su técnica, había quemado una carta aunque también evitado varios combates—No te preocupes, habrá acción para todos tus muchachos—sonrió tranquila, hasta el momento no había necesidad de meter a su equipo, había muchas habilidades que quería mantener en secreto y meterlos tan pronto en el libro BINGO no era lo que deseaba, ella al menos solo necesitaba cambiar de mascara como tantas veces ya había hecho y de ser necesario pintarse el cabello una temporada, por eso muchas veces ya había intentado incluir en sus subordinados una máscara pero se volvían torpes o en el caso de Suigetsu en cuanto se convertía en agua esta caía de su rostro

— No dejare que te acerques a ninguno—dijo poniéndose serio, hizo algunos sellos e invoco a sus perros

— Ya te pusiste serio—dijo tranquila mirando a los perros, estos se acercaron a atacarla, Pakkun fue el primero, activo su Byakugan esperando que todos se acercaran

— Bakufu—dijo antes de soltar chacra por cada poro de su piel, los perros se alejaron de golpe chillando de dolor y desaparecieron en una bomba de humo, se hinco en una pierna para recuperar fuerzas—Vamos Juugo—dijo sabiendo que necesitaba un respiro antes de seguir luchando, de las sombras salió el chico de pelo naranja, miro a todos unos segundos antes de concentrar su vista en Kakashi—Sin técnicas Juugo con el Sharingan podría copiarlas—le advirtió a su compañero aun que estaba casi segura que él ya lo sabía

— Lo se señorita, no se preocupe—se interpuso entre el y su líder mientras de a poco dejaba libre el sello maldito—Va a ser interesante matar al Ninja que copia—dijo completamente sediento de sangre, sin esperar a que su transformación estuviera completa se abalanzo al mayor.

…

..

…

 _Bien aquí termina el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

Chi uzumaki 10

ranea2505

 _Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto_


	4. Batalla parte 2

_Disculpen la tardanza me metí a la universidad xD pero empezare a balancear mejor mis tiempos_

Llevaban una hora de combate, el peliblanco empezaba cansarse de aquello, conocía el sello maldito a la perfección, pero no sabía qué relación tenía esos chicos con Orochimaru o si él tenía algo que ver con aquel ataque, hasta el momento había creído que era Akatsuki pero esos chicos no llevaban la capa que los distinguía, tenían que terminar con lo que teníamos que tener que luchar contra ellos, no sabíamos nada de ellos y aún faltaba al menos uno más.

\- Deja de jugar, y recuerda que tenemos prohibido matar gente de esa aldea: dijo la chica tras él, ya estaba mucho mejor por lo que empezaba a impacientarse, entre más supieran de sus técnicas menos ventajas, y que no iba a terminar con esa batalla, se iban a volver a ver y entonces no iba a tener algún como bajo la manga

\- Lo se princesa— termino de transformarse, su piel era gris y su cuerpo había crecido bastante— Taren Fujizuho - su abdomen se llenó de cañones demasiado, el resto fueron a dar a los árboles.

La chica de pelo negro se acercó al Jounin y aprovecho que se estaba recuperando del golpe y cerró sus puntos de chakra

\- No sé cómo manejan las cosas en Konoha pero, les recomiendo desertar ya de esta ridícula misión, no podemos con nosotros — se alejó e hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole a Juugo que se fuera, miro a los chicos, algunos se mantenían alertas , otros enojados y un par se necesitaron que querían correr de ahí, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención— Los creí más listos… pero llevar a cabo un Jinchuriki hizo alguien que ya secuestro a uno no me parece lo mejor

\- Me se cuidar solo - el rubio se hartó de permanecer quieto y se acercó, iba a terminar con esa pelea ya mismo y recuperaría a su amigo

\- Jiraya hizo bien su trabajo… Le dice que Orochimaru espera su encuentro pronto — eso hizo desconcentrarse un poco al rubio, aquella chica los conocía demasiado bien y no era normal, sus cejas se juntaron antes de comenzar la batalla, hicieron varios sellos

\- Kage Bunshin: grito y cientos de narutos aparecieron alrededor, estos miraban a la chica con diferentes sentimientos pero en su mayoría eran de enojo

\- Así que así se ve — los miraba atentamente pensando en sus posibilidades, no iba a poder ganarle de manera sencilla y tampoco tenía tanto chakra después de secuestrar a Gaara, sospechoso y activo el Byakugan sin moverse— Vamos vas a tener más que los clones para ganarme… tienes que tener sed de sangre — en sus puños se formaron un par de leones

No deseo matarte pero lo hare si así recupero a mi amigo: los clones se abalanzaron sobre ella, esta solo bajo su centro antes de girar

—Hakkeshō Kaiten—esta giro a una increíble velocidad mandando al aire a todos los clones que desaparecieron dejando una estela de humo, después se acercó a Naruto corriendo y tratando de golpear alguno de sus puntos de chakra pero este fue remplazado por un tronco en cuanto logro darle un golpe, frunció el ceño dándose vuelta justo cuando el rubio se dirigía hacia ella con un Rasengan en la mano, alcanzo a esquivar parte de su golpe tomando su muñeca y mandándolo a volar, eso había estado cerca, quizá más cerca de lo que se podía permitir.

— Tú eres la que no tiene intenciones de matarme… —el chico salio de entre los arbustos mirándola, había algo en ella que hacía que deseara protegerla y no sabía que era, se acercó a sus compañeros, no quería matarla ahora, y no sabía si podía seguir en una batalla con aquella chica

— ¿Qué? —lo miro alzando una ceja aunque nadie pudo verla, se mantuvo a la defensiva cuando Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru se acercaron, ahora si iban en serio

— Olvídate de Naruto, yo si tengo ganas de matarte… y tal vez lo haga rápidamente si me dices donde está mi hermano—amenazo la rubia, se veía cuando menos furiosa, la pelinegra solo mejoro su pose de ataque esperándolos, aunque estos ya tenían un plan creado por Shikamaru

La rubia empezó el ataque con su abanico abierto en las tres lunas, no iba a darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a su Jutsu, la contraria solo alcanzo a golpear el piso lo suficientemente fuerte para enterrar sus manos en este y así evitar ser arrastrada por la ráfaga de viento, no le dieron tiempo de reponerse cuando Kankuro ya estaba atacándola con una de sus marionetas, uso sus pies para contratacar mientras lograba sacar sus manos de la tierra, lograba ver los hilos de chakra que manejaban a la marioneta, solo era cuestión de acercarse un poco a esta para poder cortalos, claro eso si la rubia dejaba de lanzarle ataques y lograba seguir evitando la sombra de Shikamaru, ese trio hacían buen equipo, justo lo que creían que necesitaban contra ella, pero aun no sacaba todos sus trucos, pero para eso debía primero deshacerse de Shikamaru, después Kankuro y al final Temari, era la que más problemas le iba a causar.

— Suiton: Bakusui Shōha—una ola apareció dispersando a los tres, no había sido tan grande debido a la pelea previa con el Kazekage y con los chicos de la hoja, pero había sido lo suficiente para que Shikamaru dejara de hacer su técnica lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sellar sus puntos de chakra, uno menos, o al menos había sido uno menos hasta que Ino y Chouji se unieron a la batalla, nadie tocaba a su amigo y salía ileso, aquello empezaba a pintar mal para ella, las reservas de chakra empezaban a escasearle y no deseaba usara a sus subordinados, se mantenía en medio de los cuatros jadeando levemente, había agua estancada en todas partes producto de su jutsu lo que haría más sencillo pelear pero aun así no tenía chakra para más de dos de estos, lo cual la iba a dejar indefensa para los otros dos suponiendo que el resto de los ninjas no se metieran lo cual era imposible, necesitaba pensar que hacer y rápido porque correr como lo estaba haciendo no iba a servir por mucho tiempo

— Vamos, deja de correr y demuestra lo que tienes—grito una de las rubias, el quien no se puso a averiguar, primero necesitaba cegarlos, tal vez así podría salir de ahí, sabía que tal vez el tal Neji podría seguirla pero estaba muy ocupado tratando al chico Uchiha

— Kirigakure no Jutsu—una espesa niebla empezó a cubrir todo el bosque haciendo prácticamente imposible la vista, se hinco mirando hacia los arboles, era tiempo de la retirada—Juugo—el chico hizo caso de inmediato usando una de sus técnicas para alargar su brazo lo suficiente para tomar a su líder y ayudarla a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, al estar los cuatro juntos regresaron a su guarida, necesitaban hacer algo pronto, sabía que los de Konoha tenían al mejor equipo de rastreo, hubiera deseado neutralizarlos en la pelea pero no había previsto el grado de desgaste que tenía

— Huyeron—dijo el Hyuuga al desactivar su línea sucesoria, la niebla aún no se disipaba del todo y por lo cual no habían podido seguirlos, sabía hacia qué dirección se habían ido y también que eran cuatro personas

— Era lo mejor para ellos, somos más que ellos—dijo Kurenai ayudando a los heridos, ninguno de gravedad, esa era otra pregunta, habían tenido la oportunidad de matarlos pero no lo habían hecho— ¿Qué hacemos Kakashi? —tenían más información sobre el grupo que debían comunicar, pero también debían seguir el rastro ahora que estaba tan fresco

—Nos dividimos, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kurenai y los de Suna van a seguir el rastro, el resto regresaremos a la aldea, tenemos que sanar a los heridos y dejar la información, en cuanto el equipo de rastreo sepa la ubicación nos reuniremos de nuevo y traeremos al Kazekage de regreso—todos asintieron y en cuanto la neblina cedió ya era bastante tarde para que partieran por lo que acamparon turnándose la vigilancia entre los que no habían luchado

— Oye teme—Naruto movia a Sasuke tratando de despertarlo, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo

—Dobe ya duérmete que mañana debemos salir temprano a la aldea—dijo el Uchiha bastante furioso, su orgullo estaba dolido desde lo más hondo, no había dado ni un poco de batalla y todo solo porque aquella chiquilla lo había tomado desprevenido, pero la siguiente no iba a permitir que nadie lo humillara, el le demostraría que le podía y le iba a ganar

— Lo se… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…—se acostó a un lado de su compañero—No creo que sea realmente mala…—eso si que hizo cabrear al de ojos negros, tomo una almohada y la estampo en la cara de su amigo

—Sí que eres tonto Naruto, claro que es mala, rapto a Gaara ¿qué más pruebas quieres? —el rubio trato de no reír ante la exagerada reacción del contrario, tomo su propia almohada y le regreso el golpe

— Tuvo la oportunidad de matarte o a Shikamaru y no lo hizo… esa es mi prueba de que no lo es—Sasuke tuvo que evitar rodar los ojos y asesto otro golpe a la cabeza del de ojos azules

— Tu solo tratas de verle lo bueno a todas las personas Dobe—y debía admitir que esa parte de su amigo le gustaba pero en aquel momento no podía ser tan débil como para seguirle la corriente, aquella chica era peligrosa, y aunque su aura destilara otra cosa sabía que debían detenerla ya fuera matándola o llevándola a RAIZ para que confesara un par de cosas

— Bueno si… pero nunca me equivoco—empezaron así una pequeña pelea de almohadas, algo infantil el Uchiha debía admitir pero era algo que solo se permitía con el rubio por lo que algo dentro de él decía que estaba bien

— Paren ya ustedes dos—Kakashi entro mirándolos tranquilamente, sabía que el rubio podía sacar lo infantil de cualquier persona, y eso incluía al frio y calculador Sasuke

— ¡Si sensei! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de acostarse y tratar de dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la cueva Hinata se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba un baño y un plan, no tardarían en encontrar su escondite, les daba máximo dos semanas en las que ella ya debería estar lista para recibirlos como se merecían, aunque esperaba que antes que eso pasara ya tuviera su dinero y dejaría ir o no al pelirrojo, todo dependía de quien pagara.

Se dejó caer en la cama quitándose la máscara, suspiro tallándose los ojos, nunca había mantenido el Byakugan en pelea por tanto tiempo, a decir verdad no usaba mucho esa habilidad suya, no sabía muy bien hacerlo por lo cual se valía mejor de sus otros jutsus, se sentó algo desganada

—Kuchiyose no jutsu—delande de ella apareción un pequeño cachorro de león, no necesitaba más, tampoco deseaba ser tan notoria, cargo al animal y lo llevo consigo al escritorio, escribió una carta rápida y se la ato a la pata, después le dio la ubicación de a donde debía ir—Lleva esto rápido y desaparece en cuanto encuentres a Itachi, solo a el debes darle esto—le dio las instrucciones antes de déjalo ir, salió por la puerta y escucho un par de gritos de sus subordinados unos segundos después—Sensei… espero que usted tenga algún plan—dijo antes de meterse a bañar

 _Listo! perdonen la muy larga espera, tuve que reescribir el capítulo porque no más no me gustaba como quedaba, pero ahora sí tengo tener actualizaciones cada mes al menos, por fin se fue mi bloqueo! Todo después de volver a leer "Equipo cuervo" muy buen fic por cierto se los recomiendo aunque esta inconcluso_

 _Sin más me despido_


	5. Sensei

—Kuchiyose no jutsu — delante de ella apareció un pequeño cachorro de león, no necesitó más, tampoco deseaba ser tan notoria, carga al animal y lo llevo llegó al escritorio, escribió una carta rápida y se la ato a la pata, después le dio La ubicación de a donde deberían ir — Lleva esto rápido y desaparece en cuanto encuentres a Itachi, solo a el debe darle esto — le dio las instrucciones antes de déjalo ir, salió por la puerta y escucho un par de gritos de sus subordinados unos segundos después —Sensei… espero que tengas algún plan— dijo antes de metere a bañar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A varios días de camino había una enorme cueva donde se alojaban los miembros de Akatsuki, entre ellos se encontraban Itachi que era a la persona que en ese momento el León se empeñaba en encontrar, tratando de que nadie lo detectara o matara, había escuchado entre sus familiares que aquel lugar no era seguro para nadie, después de muchas habitaciones logro dar con su objetivo, un chico de 21 años que estaba sentado en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, no supo exactamente que tenía pero tampoco le importaba, se acercó a él y se puso de dos patas para tratar de captar su atención sin asustarlo

—Así que por fin se acordó de mí — dijo mirando al pequeño cachorro delante de sus pies, cargando al pequeño animal y quito el mensaje de su pata, de inmediato el animal desapareció en una bola de humo, por su parte el regreso a su sitio comenzando a leer la misiva

" _Hola Sensei, supongo que gracias a mi mensajero no necesito presentarme por lo cual evitaré decir mi nombre por si este mensaje llega a ser interceptado._

 _Primero espero que este bien y siga en buen estado de salud._

 _Segundo, es para disculparme por los largos meses que llevo sin contactarme con usted o irlo a visitar, aunque esto mismo no tanto, sabe que me desagrada la cueva en la que se alojan._

 _Y tercero y más importante, tengo un pequeño y bestial problema entre manos, hay hojas acercándose a mi ubicación, necesito ayuda urgente._

 _A sabiendas que usted puede encontrarme no dejaré mi dirección en la presente._

 _Espero verlo pronto con mejores planos del que tengo entre manos._

 _PD: Agradecería que destruyera esta carta de inmediato "_

El chico se sobo el arco de la nariz incinerando la carta entre sus dedos, algo dentro de él estaba feliz de la chica le mandara una carta, pero como siempre venía cargada de problemas, se arrepentía tanto de haberla dejado una temporada con sus compañeros de la corporación a la que pertenecía, solo habían logrado arraigarle aún más su pensamiento de que su vida giraba en torno al poder y dinero, algo que él había intentado varios años quitarle y cuando casi habían tenido éxito lo habían arruinado por completo.

Se podría tomar sus cosas y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, no tardó en llegar donde la chica estaba, y al verla no pudo evitar un ligero gesto de sorpresa que duró apenas unos segundos antes de regresar a la cara estoica de siempre, su alumna estaba muy lastimada, algo que pocas veces sucedió, él se había encargado de eso.

\- ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? —No iba a endulzar su tono de voz, eso no le iba y menos tratar con sus discípulos. Ella dio un ligero brinco del susto, no lo tenía sentido para nada, y bueno no le sorprendía eso porque conocía muy bien a su maestro, aunque tampoco pensaba que iba a aparecer a la mitad de su cuarto mientras ella no tenía playera acababa de poner el brasier y leggins, negó con la cabeza una vez se recompuso del susto

\- Hola Itachi-sensei: busco con la mirada su camisa y se la puso antes de seguir hablando, no le diera vergüenza que aquel chico la viera sin esta pero prefiero hablar vestida que semidesnuda, en cuanto a la máscara se refería sabía que con su sensei esta no era necesario, el chico era la razón por la que la usaba, él se lo había pedido.

\- Sin finjas demencia Hinata ¿Qué te paso? —Alzo los hombros y se sentó en la cama cepillándose el cabello, no deseaba ser recuperada tan pronto

\- Secuestre al Kazekage ... y pelee contra los de Konoha: le confeso de golpe, no había manera de endulzar aquello, y supo de inmediato por la cara de su maestro, una mezcla tétrica entre sorpresa, enojo y otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar

\- Tu ... como ... es que ... argh — negó con la cabeza, no sabía que podría para sacarla de aquel embrollo, lo que menos deseaba era que terminara en el libro BINGO y fuera de la cazada como un delincuente, bien era una pero eran circunstancias extenuantes , ella no había decidido ser secuestrada por el peor tipo de persona y luego haber tenido éxito en las manos de Akatsuki, bueno de las de el pero no había evitado que sus compañeros conocieron sus narraciones en la educación que él había tratado de darle la bienvenida. La máscara servía para evitar que la rastrearan, así cuando por fin podría inculcarle el amor por su aldea ella iba a poder regresar, regresar triunfante y demostrarles a todos que su clan había cometido un error, un enorme error, pero ahora iba a tener suerte si no la mandaban a matar

\- Llevaba la máscara Itachi-sensei, nadie me reconoció pero… son demasiados y no puedo luchar contra todos, bueno no en este momento, usa mucho chakra contra el kage y no él puede recuperarme — se sobo la cien, su querida alumna no podría comprender lo que tenía, si bien le había dicho todo lo que había pasado con él, eso solo había logrado que el rencor que ella tenía por la aldea se acrecentara.

—Hinata, sabes que no debes acercarte a los de Konoha, ellos podrían reconocer tu clan, si no es que ya lo hicieron, no tardarán mucho en atar los cabos y saber quién eres —la chica bajo la cabeza asintiendo con esta, sabía que tal vez luchar contra los de Konoha no había sido su mejor decisión pero no iba a retractarse de algo que ya no cambiaría

—Lo se… pero por ahora… el problema es que vienen para acá y yo no sé qué hacer — el alcalde se envió junto a ella y el abrazo pegándola a él, la quería demasiado, aquella chiquilla estaba tan rota como el, además le recordando a su pequeño hermano menor

\- Yo sé que hacer, pero no te va a gustar nada: la chica subió los ojos para ver los suyos, el chico se alejó y le dio un golpe en el frente con dos de sus dedos, aquel gesto se le había tenido desde de niño se lo hizo a su hermanito.

\- Me lo imagino, pero por ahora estoy abierto a ideas — asintió con la cabeza mientras acomodaba su cabello con las manos evitando lo más posible decirle esa idea, tal vez y solo tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas por fin lograría que aquella chica entendiese el enorme amor que el enorme por Konoha

—Bien, si eres tan receptiva — la chica empezaba a impacientarse, nada bueno vendría de las palabras que su maestro estaba por pronunciar, su cerebro, corazón y cuerpo se lo gritaban, pero en verdad necesita una ayuda para salir de aquel embrollo — Regresa con el Kage a Konoha, finge estar secuestrada también, gane a todos hasta que se olviden de ti — ella no pudo abrir la boca con asombro, lo que menos podría ser enserio, lo que menos deseaba era ir a la aldea de la hoja, aquel lugar que primero había abandonado y después le había dado la espalda a aquel hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella

\- Debe ser una broma… No puedo — negó de inmediato, consideraría como terminaría lo que debíamos y siempre era en desastre

\- Sabes que yo nunca bromeo, es en serio, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por ti y tu equipo —le estaba dando vueltas a aquel plan, deseaba decirle que fuera de ella siendo ella misma pero si por alguna razón la descubría, iba a tener que desaparecería y le sería más sencillo si nadie sabía cómo sería realmente, pero también estaba la opción b, que todo saliera como el planificaba y entonces tendría que ocultarse el resto de su vida y que tampoco tendríamos le agradaba del todo.

—Tsk… Odio tanto esta idea — dijo aceptando a regañadientes, nada dentro de ella deseaba hacer eso, era mala idea, muy mala idea, pero era la única idea que la sacaría del problema por lo que no podía hacer más

 _Y bien, hasta aquí termina el capítulo, quiero saber si desean capítulos cortos cada semana o dos semanas, o un capítulo largo cada mes, espero leer sus comentarios_

 _Sayonara_


	6. Planes

—Tsk… Odio tanto esta idea—dijo aceptando a regañadientes, nada dentro de ella deseaba hacer eso, era mala idea, muy mala idea, pero era la única idea que la sacaría del problema por lo que no pudo hacer más.

— Hinata… deberás cambiar de personalidad si quieres que nadie desconfíe de ti…—la chica no pudo evitar mirarlo como si algún árbol le hubiera crecido en la frente ¿Otra personalidad?

— ¿Qué? Itachi… no—de pronto todo le cayó encima, sabía bien a que se refería, quería que volviera a ser _esa_ —Jamás, prefiero ir a prisión que regresar—el mayor solo pudo suspirar, su aprendiz era más difícil de lo que quería

— Sé que es difícil para ti, no pido que seas _esa_ de nuevo—uso el mismo tono que ella había ocupado— pero si necesitas actuar como ella, sabes perfectamente que hacer, te diría que adoptaras otra personalidad pero el actuar jamás se te ha dado bien, te inculque muchas cosas pero al igual que yo, eso no se te da, por eso te pido que regreses a como eras, así todos te creerán—ella no pudo refutar aquello, en batalla era muy buena, nadie lo dudaría, el interrogatorio se le daba, intimidar, pasar desapercibida, todo lo que un ninja requería ella podía hacerlo, todo menos actuar, eso definitivamente no era lo suyo, tal vez sea porque nadie de Akatsuki que ella conociera era bueno en esa tarea

— Maldita sea... No… no puedo, no creo poder Itachi—el pelinegro tuvo que aguantar una risa, aquella chica, que algunas veces era tan madura para algunas cosas, era la líder de un equipo que había logrado capturar a un jinchuriki y aun así algunas veces se comportaba como una adolescente, que bien él sabía que lo era, pero es que simplemente no solía comportarse de su edad desde hacía mucho tiempo, más del que a el mismo le gustaría.

— Bien bien—soltó un suspiro mirando a su pequeña Hinata—Yo iré contigo si… usaremos un Henge, así nos cubriremos las espaldas—miro a la niña que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa

— Vale, lo haremos—ya con apoyo de su sensei podía sentirse más confiada, se acostó en la cama mirándolo de reojo

— Orochimaru se ha encargado de torturarme para quitarme eso y tú vas a hacer que todo vuelva, te culpo completamente por lo mal que lo voy a pasar—el mayor lo sabía, sabía el condicionamiento psicológico que había sufrido la pequeña, pero de verdad que sus habilidades de actuación eran muy pobres

— Lo sé, yo también sufriré al ver a Sasuke, así que podemos estar parejos—se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello, la menor solo atinó a cerrar los ojos dejando que la caricia la relajara, necesitaba eso antes de los siguientes días, semanas y esperaba que no pero muy probablemente meses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los de Konoha entraban a la aldea, no tan triunfantes como deseaban, un par de ojos negros estaban más apesadumbrado ¿Qué le diría a su padre? Había escuchado algo sobre su hermano que no sabía que significaba, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio aún sin agregarle el hecho de que había perdido contra alguien que no figuraba en ningún listado y que no habían logrado su misión que de pronto ya parecía clasificación S.

— Calma Sasuke, seguro mi padrino te perdona—trato de animarlo su mejor amigo, sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo, vergüenza y enojo, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de cómo ayudarlo, él no había tenido nada parecido a lo que el poseía con su familia, para bien y mal.

— Vamos… Tal vez si te ven entrar conmigo se desvié el tema a lo grande que estas o alguna tontería de mis padres—jalo a su amigo, no entendía por qué su madre y padre le tenían cierto cariño a su rubio compañero, pero esperaba que en aquel momento eso jugara a su favor

El resto de sus compañeros se dirigieron a sus casas, todos pensativos y algo desanimados, el mayor de cabello plateado solo pudo soltar un sonoro suspiro, aquellos niños les faltaba mucho madurar y algo dentro de él le decía que lo iban a hacer de la peor manera posible.

— Tan deprimidos por una misión que aún no termina—la voz de su compañera Kurenaí lo hizo regresar a la realidad, sonrió debajo de su máscara.

— Yo no recuerdo ser así a su edad—fanfarroneo un poco a lo que la contraria solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa

— Claro, porque tú eres un genio y ellos son chunin—miro a su amigo sonriendo abiertamente, ciertamente ellos no se parecían en nada a su compañero y no sabía que tan bueno o malo era eso—Vamos, aun debemos entregar un informe de cómo es que perdimos contra unos mocosos—dijo algo aburrida, lo que menos le gustaba de ser ninja era el papeleo que se debía hacer después de una misión y esto solo empeoraba si la misión era del calibre como la que acababan de tener

— Lo lamento Kurenai… Tengo una investigación que hacer—dijo antes de desaparecer en su típico remolino de hojas, la pelinegra evito el impulso de golpear el aire, aquel hombre se las iba a pagar.

 _ **Bien, estaré actualizando lo más rápido posible para que no les moleste tanto el tamaño de los capítulos. También empezaré un nuevo proyecto Sasuhina por si gustan pasar a darle amor x). Saludos!**_


	7. Pesadilla

_Corría por un espeso bosque tratando de que aquella persona no la encontrara, sus pequeñas piernas quemaban de todo el esfuerzo que le estaba aplicando a estas pero el miedo acumulado en su corazón podía más que su enorme cansancio, no sabía si aquel plan iba a funcionar, ella no era un genio pero había estado ideando aquello durante semanas y esperaba que todo le saliera como había planeado._

— _Hinaataa_ — _sintió la sangre correr por sus venas cada vez más rápido, su corazón palpitaba tan dolorosamente contra su pecho que sentía que en cualquier momento rompería sus huesos para ser tan libre como ella quería ser._

— _No creerás realmente que puedes escapar así de fácil ¿verdad?_ — _y de la nada apareció aquel hombre frente a ella, un grito de miedo salió de su garganta, tuvo que usar toda su energía para detenerse antes de chocar contra él y tratar de huir por otro lado pero su intento de huida fue frustrada por el hombre, la tomo del brazo demasiado fuerte, un crujido la hizo estremecer y pudo ver su extremidad caer antinaturalmente, el dolor no tardó en llegarle, grito de nuevo tratando de zafarse pero aquella persona era más fuerte que ella con sus apenas ocho años_

— _Go-gomen_ — _lloraba tratando de zafarse, el contrario la tomo del cuello alzándola del suelo, se vio a si misma pataleando al aire y rasguñando su brazo con el propio que aún obedecía sus órdenes, el miedo la recorrió, no deseaba morir, no quería, cerró los ojos soltando las lágrimas que ahí se acumulaban y lo sintió, el chackra recorrer sus ojos, al abrirlos podía ver a través de su agresor y por puro instinto junto más chackra en sus dedos y golpeo un punto en su muñeca y brazo, escucho un grito y luego la soltó, cayó al piso tosiendo fuertemente recuperando el oxígeno, alzo su mano a su cuello sobándolo y miro a su secuestrado y se enfrentó a él, corrió aprovechando que estaba gimiendo de dolor y cerro otros puntos que podía ver, el hombre al verse atacado la golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de cara, su boca se llenó de tierra y su propia sangre, pero aquella era su oportunidad, se levantó a pesar que la vista se le nublaba y ataco al corazón del contrario que se veía a si mismo entorpecido por los anteriores golpes de la chica, aquel último golpe había sido mortal, su corazón se paró de inmediato y el tardo unos segundos en caer al suelo lamentándose del dolor por un minuto antes de que sus ojos perdieran aquel brillo de vida._

— _Q-que… ¿Qu-que hice?_ — _se miró las manos asustada, acababa de matar a alguien, se tapó la boca llorando cada vez más, de pronto escucho ruidos provenientes de los arbustos, se giró y miró a un chico unos cinco años mayor que ella, solo lograba ver su capa negra con nubes rojas, este se acercó a ella mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro_

— _¿Qué debería hacer contigo?_ — _la niña sintió como su vista regresaba a la normalidad, fue entonces que lo vio con claridad, cabello largo negro y ojos del mismo color, un par de marcas a los costados de su nariz, frunció el ceño, lo reconocía y no sabía exactamente de donde_ — _Tal vez matarte sea lo mejor…_

 _No alcanzaba a escucharlo, su mente cada vez se nublaba más y solo trataba de recordarlo, y fue entonces cuando toda su mente se estaba apagando que lo reconoció_

— _Itachi-san_ — _susurro sonriendo antes de caer en la inconciencia sin saber todos los sentimientos que había removido en el contrario, ahora recordaba a la niña, ¿Cómo es que estaba viva? Según recordaba hacía cinco años se había informado del intento de secuestro de la menor que según los rumores había terminado en el asesinato de la heredera Hyuuga, o claro eso era lo que los ancianos de aquel clan habían dicho, ahora estaba claro que había sido una mentira, todo para enterrar a lo que según ellos había sido una decepción para la rama principal, aquella niña que cuando la veía en las reuniones siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa para él, la habían dejado esperando que fuera asesinada, se preguntaba si el Hokage lo sabría, y si lo sabía cómo había permitido que aquello sucediera, apretó los puños hincándose frente a ella_

— _Hinata-chan_ — _la tomo en sus brazos alzándola del suelo, trato de ignorar el deplorable estado en el que la menor se encontraba, solo trataba de pensar que era lo mejor para ella, si llevarla a su aldea o por el contrario que fuera con él. Al final la idea de que el Hokage probablemente estaba enterado de que la primogénita de los Hyuuga estaba viva cuando se la llevaron ganó en su mente, aquel anciano tenía conocimiento de todo lo que sucedía en la aldea y el destino de su clan había sido prueba de ello, por lo cual no podía regresarla a una aldea que nunca había movido ni un dedo para salvarla, todos le habían dado la espalda a su dolor por lo cual, lo mejor era que todos creyeran que ella estaba muerta, y él se encargaría de la niña._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Despertó sintiendo el sudor en su nuca, había tenido aquel sueño que había creído superado, se limpió la frente levantándose de su cama, era hora de empezar con su plan, los de konoha estaban cada vez más cerca y les daba tal vez un mes antes de que llegaran a su escondite, se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo mientras lavaba su cara, iba a necesitar olvidarse de cómo se veía actualmente, tenía que cambiar, hizo aquel jutsu que gracias a su Byakugan había logrado perfeccionar a tal grado que ni siquiera el Sharingan podía detectar que era un jutsu, su cabello antes largo se hizo corto a la altura de sus hombros y de color café, su piel se mantuvo del mismo color blanquecino y sus ojos de un color marrón, había visto una chica así hace mucho tiempo, no recordaba exactamente en donde pero no importaba, sentía aun así que algo le faltaba para parecerse a aquella chica pero era mejor así, hizo también un Kage Bunshin no jutsu, escucho la puerta, abrió encontrándose con alguien de su edad que identifico de inmediato como el Henge de Itachi, este frunció el ceño de inmediato al verla

— ¿De dónde conociste a Rin? —ella solo atino a verse de nuevo sin saber de quien hablaba

—No sé de quién me hablas—miro de nuevo al chico, su cabello era corto y de color blanco, sus ojos eran azules, moví la cabeza, no sabía exactamente quién era pero era normal, su maestro había viajado por muchas naciones

— La chica… bueno no importa no eres idéntica, tal vez viéndote así Kakashi no se fije demasiado en ti—le resto de inmediato importancia, la contraria solo atinó a alzar los hombros

—Bien… en ese caso… que empiece el plan

 _ **Listoo, ojala les guste este cap nwn y muchas gracias por sus comentarios**_


End file.
